


A Fun Night Out

by DominusFero



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Daniel is also very spoiled, Daniel sucks at bowling, Date Night, He needs all the love, Jasper is so sweet to Daniel, M/M, Repressed!Daniel, Touch-Starved, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: Daniel doesn't know how to have fun because of the sheltered life he lived. Jasper just wants to treat him as if he is the only man left in the world. Why not share in a fun hobby, after all, it is date night.





	A Fun Night Out

“Ouch, babe, you’re two for two on gutterballs,” Jasper winced with an audible hiss as he watched his boyfriend’s ball roll down the side of the alley.

“Well, gee golly gosh, Jasper, like I didn’t fucking know!” Daniel snapped, heavily annoyed at the obvious statement. He stomped back to the hard, plastic seat attached to a line of dinky little rigid chairs looping about the return ramp. He crossed his arms as he sulked in the shadows, brows furrowed in irritation.

The above monitors mocked him with their teasing animations, poking fun at his lack of skill. Daniel hated this. He hated the putrid stench of sweat, mold and mildew. He hated the stickiness of every tactile surface he came across. He hated how he had to trade in his lovely pair of crisp white Vans for these atrocious clown shoes. Somehow, they squeezed his toes while making his feet look gangly and elongated. He hated the loud music and the distracting lightshow. He hated every single thing about this place. And yet here he was.

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Jasper pleaded in a bothered tone. Seeing Daniel so unhappy really put a thorn in his side, even if he was so irresistibly adorable when he tried to be mad. His nose was scrunched up, all pink and shiny, like a delicious little yogurt drop. Those plump, kissable lips were pressed into a firm scowl. His beautiful blue eyes were as dark as the angry ocean but they were gems all the same. “Danny,” Jasper pleaded again, this time in a lighter tone as he left his bowling ball in the return. Approaching the sulking blond from the right, Jasper plopped down next to Daniel, his seat squeaking in protest to his weight. “Danny, come on. You’ve never been, you can’t expect to be perfect at everything.”

“Easy for you to say, you’ve only gotten perfect scores since we’ve been here.”

“I’ve been bowling for ages, that’s my only reason.” Jasper casually laid an arm behind Daniel, his hand resting lax on the other’s boney shoulder. “I used to be terrible, believe me, god I was horrible.”

“Oh, really?” Daniel asked sarcastically.

“Threw a ball clear across three lanes once. Over bumpers.” Daniel deadpanned at Jasper for a moment before he eased into a light fit of giggles. “There we go,” Jasper grinned, pulling his boyfriend close, “there’s my golden boy.” He peppered Daniel’s cheek with a spattering of quick kisses, each one causing Daniel’s smile to widen and his giggles to evolve into laughter.

“Stop iiiiiitt-!” He whined like a child, half-heartedly pushing his boyfriend away.

“You love it.” Jasper told Daniel as if he really needed to affirm that. He then let the other go before rising to his feet. “Come on, let’s finish this game and then we can get some snacks.”

Rather than stand, Daniel held up his hands like a child begging for mommy.

“Cuddle me?” Jasper reached out and pulled him from his seat onto his feet.

“Not here, sugar, people will stare.”

“Let them.”

“Danny, no.” Daniel puffed up his lower lip in disappointment, giving Jasper the dreaded puppy eyes as he closed the distance between them. He was a devious thing but a sexy deviant if Jasper could so claim. “At home, cuddlebug, I promise.” As always, he sealed that pledge with a kiss.

To call the remainder of their game amusing was an understatement. Daniel still lacked basic bowling prowess but Jasper hardly minded not having any competition. Spending time with the golden apple of his eye was enough. Watching Daniel from his seat by the ball return, Jasper had a hand under his chin, propping his head up as he leaned against the massive machine. Daniel had terrific form; it was only his aim that was absolute trash. His approach was smoother than any of James Baxter’s animations and his focus as unmoving as a concrete pylon. Yet no matter how loose or how tight his release was, the ball rolled right down either gutter. Fed up after the twentieth miss in a row, Daniel stormed forward and went to chuck his ball. Unfortunately, his grip went slack too soon and the ball became an airborne projectile, landing with a hefty thud right where Jasper’s feet would have been crushed had he not yanked them clear in time.

“Little too early on the release there, babe.” Jasper quipped, relaxing his legs before reaching under his seat to retrieve the hefty eight-pound object.

“Oh, shut up.” Daniel hissed, snatching the ball from Jasper’s hands.

“Here, let me show you how to throw.”

“I don’t need you to coddle me.” Jasper rolled his eyes, getting to his feet.

“Chill, dude. It’ll be fun, promise.”

The two walked side by side, stopping shy of the start of the lane. Facing downstream, the two glanced down the shimmering lacquered planks. Jasper was sizing up his next move, Daniel wanted to yeet the ball and be down with this entire charade. Moving closer to his boyfriend, Jasper stood flush to Daniel, their bodies pressed tightly together. One of Jasper’s hands was situated firmly on the left side of the blond’s slender hips to steady him while his opposite hand fit perfectly over the other’s bowling hand. His voice was low and calm as he spoke softly to the other. He went through the motions with Daniel, moving as one body through each intricate step. Relaying instructions verbally in unison with the fitting movements, he could feel the blond relaxing. After several practices Jasper told Daniel that he would have to let go during his next windup. Following through each of the motions with his boyfriend’s help, Daniel let go at the apex of his upwards motion, flexing his palm outward to drive the ball in a set direction. Down the lane the ball rolled, heading right for the center pin. With a thunderous crash, all ten pins collapsed into the pit of the lane. Jasper could have sworn he could see the stars in the blond’s vivacious blue eyes. Surprise overwhelmed Daniel, his mouth moving in an open gasp without any sound or words coming through. Then he began giddily bouncing on his toes, his fingers digging into his boyfriend’s sleeves.

“I did it! I did it! I did it!!”

Jasper felt his heart melt into an ooey, gooey mess. Seeing Daniel so animated always reduced him to a lovestruck, smitten disaster.

“I knew you could.”

Later on, even with a mouthful of curly fries, Daniel never once did stop talking about his strike. Practically vibrating with excitement, he hardly ever paused to take a breath. Jasper dared not stop him. Seeing Daniel so elated was a treat, his smile was pure bliss. Instead he quietly chewed on one fry at a time, lost in Daniel’s eyes.

“...I knew I had the talent; I knew I wasn’t terrible at bowling. The way those pins fell, with how loud the crash was, oh I knew I had the skill all along. I had it in me all this time, you know?” Daniel, finally, paused to get Jasper’s incite but instead of being met with praise, he was met with a glassy rose-colored stare. “Jasper?” He asked in a confused tone. “Jasper? Jasper, oh you weren’t even listening! I can’t believe after all this ti-grk!” Daniel was silenced with a ketchup-soaked fry.

“Shhh, you talk too much.” Jasper then booped Daniel on the nose, leaving behind a dot of red. Daniel grumbled as he wiped his nose off on a brown crinkled napkin. His mouth was drawn tight as he chewed the food in his mouth. “Having fun?”

“Actually, yes.” Daniel met Jasper’s eyes with a warm, genuine smile. “Thank you for this experience.” Jasper returned his own golden grin.

“You’re welcome.”

Their hands brushed and for a moment, the world stood still. Time slowed down to where nothing had meaning, all that mattered was each other. Neither was certain as to who initiated the kiss. One moment they were sipping a shared blue raspberry slushie through blazing red plastic straws, the next all their senses were a blazing inferno. Their embrace was short and sweet. As always Daniel tried to force it to last but fell short in his efforts.

“Nnn...not long enough.” The blond mumbled childishly. He was such a pampered prince, always hungry, always pouting and demanding more. Luckily for him the universe gave him someone who would cater to his whims, within reason, of course.

“Saving the best for home, sweetness.”

“It better be the best.” Daniel huffed, his spoiled attitude beginning to shine through.

“Baby, you know it.”


End file.
